Betazoid
thumb|left|Typický Betazoid thumb|Typický Betazoid thumb|left|Betazed - domovská planeta Betazoidů Betazoidé jsou telepatická humanoidní civilizace, která pochází z planety Betazed, a jsou členy Spojené federace planet. Dejiny a Politika Betazed se posledních několik století těšil vcelku nekomplikovaným dějinám. Toto mírumilovné byti skončilo roku 2374, kdy planetu napadl a obsadil Dominion. Okupace s největší pravděpodobností skončila spolu s válkou s Dominionem. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Podle románu The Battle of Betazed se Betazoidům podařilo nakonec vyhnat Jem'Hadary díky tomu, že použili vysoce nebezpečnou, ofenzivní podobu empatie. Existoval bezpečnější, ale mnohem krutější způsob, jak s Jem'Hadary bojovat, Betazoidé ho ale odmítli, jelikož by zároveň přišli o svou mírumilovnou kulturu. Fyziológia Zevnějškem jsou Betazoidé tělesně nerozeznatelní od lidí ve všech ohledech kromě jednoho, zorničky jejich očí jsou celé černé. Můžou se dokonce mezidruhově párovat s lidmi, vedle ostatních humanoidních druhů jako jsou Klingoni a Tavniané. Betazoidé mají desetiměsíční dobu těhotenství. (TNG: "The Child") Charakteristicky černé oko Betazoida Added by VaclavVa Betazoidé dosahují REM spánku na jiné úrovni než ostatní humanoidé. (TNG: "Night Terrors") V půlce života procházejí betazedské ženy fyziologickou změnou známou jako Proměna v jejímž průběhu jejich sexuální aktivita vzroste čtyřikrát i vícekrát. (TNG: "Manhunt") Dospělý Betazoid může také trpět Zanthijskou horečkou, která zapříčiňuje, že ztrácí kontrolu nad promítáním své empatie. Následkem je, že osoby v okolí jednají jako by zažívaly stejné základní emoce jako zasažený Betazoid, ačkoli ten je řídí svými vlastními podvědomými touhami, obavami atd. (DS9: "Fascination") Telepatické dovednosti Betazoidé jsou přirozenými telepaty; tato schopnost se nejvíce vyvíjí v pubertě, ale někteří se narodí s už aktivovanými telepatickými schopnosti, jako Tam Elbrun. (TNG: "Tin Man") Většinou jsou tito jedinci v telepatii výjimečně talentovaní a silní, ale stejně tak jsou neschopní odstínit hluk myslí ostatních osob, takže jejich v základu duševní utrpení o rozličné tvrdosti závisí na momentu, kdy je ta potíž určena. Na druhé straně stupnice je několik jedinců, jejichž úroveň vývoj psychických schopností je daleko pod úrovní celého druhu (např.: Lon Suder). Tito Betazoidé jsou sotva schopní cítit i silné emoce, nemluvě o myšlenkách. Běžné duševní schopnosti Betazoidů vychází z cítění myšlenek a/nebo citů promítaných skrz myšlenky a/nebo emoce až k manipulaci s myslí jiných osob. (TNG: "The Price"; DS9: "Fascination") Jak jsou schopní vykonávat některé z těchto výkonů záleží na jejich geneticky stanovené duševní síle, jejich duševním tréningu (TNG: "Haven"), znalosti snímání bytostí a jejich obecné duševní a psychické kondici. Mezidruhová reprodukce často umocňuje betazoidský vliv duševních schopností u potomků - nejčastěji se u dětí z takového svazku vyvíjejí empatické schopnosti jako základní duševní schopnost, zatímco jejich telepatické schopnosti jsou sotva pod průměrem Betazoidů, ačkoliv mohou existovat. Obvykle je telepatie těchto míšenců, bez aktivního tréningu, omezená na komunikaci s dalšími empaty nebo telepaty a plnohodnotný telepatický kontakt s nejbližšími osobami (například imzadi). Všichni Betazoidé jsou neschopní číst myšlenky Ferengů, Breenů, Ullianů, nebo Dopterianů, ale některým míšeným Betazoidům se povedlo příležitostné vcítění do citů některých příslušníků těchto druhů. A konečně, dokonce i čistý Betazoid by měl být teoreticky schopen ovlivnit některý z těchto druhů. (TNG: "The Price", "Ménage à Troi"; DS9: "The Forsaken", "Fascination") Podle románu The Battle of Betazed, některé utajované techniky jsou schopné u Betazoidů probudit schopnosti telekineze. Kultúra a Tradícia Betazed má komplex dědičné šlechty; například přední diplomatka Betazedu Lwaxana Troi je "dcera Pátého rodu Betazedu, držitelka Posvátného poháru Rixxu, a dědička Svatých prstenů Betazedu." Betazedská tradice geneticky vybírá budoucí manžele. (TNG: "Haven") Na betazedském svatebním obřadu jsou všichni zúčastnění tradičně nazí, nejen nevěsta a ženich, ale i hosté. (TNG: "Haven", "Cost of Living"; Star Trek Nemesis ) V jednom období bylo módní, že betazedské ženy nosily nákladné paruky, které věznily malá zvířátka. Tato krutost byla zastavena, když se proti ní postavila (dnes už neznámá) žena. (TNG: "Half a Life") Je teorie, že betazoidská společnost byla v minulosti matriarchální (TNG: "Angel One") a tradice vedla po přeslici. (Star Trek Nemesis ) Jejich systém náboženství a víry se nejspíše vyvíjí v polytheismus, protože při jendé příležitosti použila Lwaxana Troi prohlášení "Díky Bohům". (TNG: "Manhunt")